Tasty Ahjushi
by Misshae d'cessevil
Summary: Sadar akan kesulitan hidup yang dialami, Eunhyuk namja 17 tahun yang masih naif tentang harga diri pada awalnya, luluh juga dengan godaan uang dan berakhir di ranjang seorang tampan yang sialnya sangat kaya raya. "LEE DONGHAE ITU APPAMU TAEMIN ?", Hebatnya, paruh baya itu adalah Ayah dari teman sekelasnya. HAEHYUK, YAOI, 2S.
1. Chapter 1

**TASTY AHJUSHI**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **YAOI .:. RATED M .:. 2S**

 **By : Misshae d'cessevil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sadar akan kesulitan hidup yang dialami, Eunhyuk namja 17 tahun yang masih naif tentang harga diri pada awalnya, luluh juga dengan godaan uang dan berakhir di ranjang seorang tampan yang sialnya sangat kaya raya. "LEE DONGHAE ITU APPAMU TAEMIN ?", Hebatnya, paruh baya itu adalah Ayah dari teman sekelasnya.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Tasty Ahjushi .:.**

* * *

.

"Hyukkie ayolah !", Terdengar permohonan dari seorang namja dengan dandanan feminim.

"Cukup _Hyung_!, Astaga, Kenapa Kau mempengaruhiku dengan hal menjijikkan begitu sih ?", Jawab manis dengan sapaan Hyukkie ini.

"Ini Demi _Umma_ mu, Sayang",

"Jangan menggunakan _Umma_ ku sebagai alasan, Hyung tahu kan pekerjaan itu sangat ugh… haruskah Aku menyebutnya super kotor ?",

"Kau terlalu naif Hyukkie, itu tidak seperti yang Kau bayangkan kecuali yaaa Kau—",

"Kau Apa ?, tergiur lebih dan penasaran bagaimana rasanya penis ?, Demi Tuhanku yang Penyayang, Aku bukan orang yang haus belaian seperti itu", Mentah-mentah si manis menolak sesuatu yang ditawarkan teman terdekatnya.

" _Let's see_ !, Berapa lama Kau mau bertahan dengan hidup melelahkanmu itu, Aku juga bukan orang berada, yang bisa kulakukan ya hanya ini… menawarimu sesuatu terkait pekerjaan yang harus kuakui sedikit lengket dan sesak", Namja ini berdiri dan meraih tasnya seperti akan meninggalkan _flat_ kecil tempat keduanya bercengkerama.

"Heechul _Hyung_ , Aku harap ini terakhir kali Kau menawariku pekerjaan yang bisa menghilangkan harga diri seperti ini", Heechul yang ditegur barusan hanya tersenyum dan memandang mata Eunhyuk santai.

"Aku pastikan ini yang terakhir, karena Aku yakin Kau anak yang berbakti dan tidak akan membiarkan Ummamu terpuruk dan lama-lama mati",

"Jaga ucapanmu _Hyung_ !, _Umma_ akan baik-baik saja", Marah Eunhyuk karena Heechul sempat menyinggung kematian.

"Lebih tepatnya akan baik-baik saja setelah Kau menerima pekerjaan dariku dan mendapatkan uang untuk operasi _Ahjumma_ minggu depan", Heechul mengerling dan membuat Eunhyuk semakin geram sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat kumuh Eunhyuk.

"Dasar pelacur !, Apa Dia tidak takut Tuhan menghukumnya berat karena mencoba mempengaruhi orang taat sepertiku ?", Eunhyuk menggerutu dengan wajah yang tak tenang.

"Arghh… Aku masih berharap keajaiban sehingga _Umma_ bisa sembuh tanpa operasi", Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya dan mengusap sesekali. Sebenarnya percuma untuk masalahnya dengan mengharapkan keajaiban, Tuhan tidak serta merta memberi hanya dengan harapan, apalagi untuk seorang Eunhyuk yang bahkan jarang ke gereja.

Hidup Eunhyuk benar-benar kacau, ia terlahir dari keluarga yang harus irit dengan pengeluaran. Masa kecilnya sangat tidak beruntung, _Umma_ nya tidak terlalu peduli masalah perhatian kepada anak karena sibuk bekerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhan makan dan beberapa bagian kecil masalah pendidikan Eunhyuk. _Appa_ ?, Kepala keluarga ?, Penopang hidup ?, jangan ditanyakan karena siapapun orang itu, Eunhyuk belum pernah bertemu sampai usianya menginjak 17 tahun. Menyedihkan memang, walaupun Ibunya tidak pernah mengajaknya bercengkerama setiap bertemu, mengingat mereka jarang sekali bersama, akan tetapi Eunhyuk tidak mensalahartikan keadaan tersebut atas rasa tidak sayang, karena ia sudah paham kehidupannya dari awal memang sulit begini. Maka tak salah, saat ibunya terbaring di _bed_ Rumah Sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, Eunhyuk kalang kabut mencari kesana-kemari pekerjaan yang sekiranya cukup untuk operasi pengangkatan kanker yang ternyata sudah lama sang _Umma_ sembunyikan darinya.

"Tuhaaaan, Aku mohon… Aku harus Bagaimana ?", Eunhyuk kesal sendiri karena buntu dan selalu menganggap tawaran kerja yang ada di koran sampingnya tidak bisa memberikan gaji besar dalam beberapa hari.

 _'Mau bekerja denganku ?, Ini gampang, Kau tinggal yah… mengoral ehm—maksudku Kau tahukan, sedikit memijat, memasukkan ke dalam mulutmu sampai mereka keluar, atau paling buruk barangnya akan berakhir di lubangmu',_

"Sial !, Apa memang tawaran Heechul Hyung yang paling bagus ?", Ia gamang dan ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang, maaf 'menjual diri' adalah pilihan paling cepat dan tepat untuk kriteria balasan yang diinginkan Eunhyuk. Tapi Eunhyuk terlalu tinggi dan enggan dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya kotor tersebut. Bahkan kita tahu sendiri jika remaja ini sempat mengumpati 'pelacur' pada namja yang berniat menolongnya.

Drrrrt—drrrt…

Eunhyuk menatap Ponsel sederhananya yang bergetar.

 _Seoul Hospital,_ Begitulah nama pegirim pesan yang membuat Eunhyuk seketika itu membelalak dan takut.

" _Umma_ !", Eunhyuk buru-buru membuka pesan tersebut, mungkin kabar mengkhawatirkan yang datang, mengingat kemarin salah satu bagian administrasi memberitahu akan menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu yang sedikit buruk.

"Ughhh !, Benarkan… Aku sudah menduga hal-hal mencekam seperti ini akan datang, ish… Kenapa dimajukan lusa sih operasinya, arghhh…", Eunhyuk menggeram, untuk operasi yang minggu depan saja ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi darimana harus mencari uang, apalagi yang lusa.

"Mungkin Heechul Hyung akan menertawaiku", Finalnya Eunhyuk mencari kontak Heechul dan memantabkan pilihannya sebelum mendial nomor tersebut.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Tasty Ahjushi .:.**

* * *

.

"Nghhh… Donghaehhh…", Tangan wanita yang barusaja mendesah ini menjambak rambut sang pria yang tengah menciumi dada telanjangnya.

"Hkkhh… ughh… lagihhh mmhhh…", Suaranya berubah sangat manja ketika tangan orang yang dipanggil Donghae ini memberi rangsangan lebih.

"Ini _cute_ sekali Jihyun Sayang~", Oke, untuk satu ini mungkin sang lelaki tidak begitu tulus memuji, karena _well_ , ukuran dada di depannya hampir dikatakan rata, masih lebih bagus dada _uke_ yang sedikit montok mungkin.

"Ughhh… Ayoohh Oppahhh…", Donghae mengecup bagian puncak dada wanita ini dan membuat si pemilik semakin membusungkannya. Tangan Jihyun pun juga aktif membuka kancing kemeja Donghae dan mencoba melucuti untuk bisa melihat betapa bidang dada itu dan bagaimana kekarnya bisep namja tampan satu ini.

Chup…Sluuurp

"Hhhkk… ckk… errmhhh…", Donghae tiba-tiba mencium dan menghisap bibir dengan _lipstick_ merah yang sebenarnya tidak ia sukai.

"Pleaseehh Oppahh ugh… sek—sekarranghh…", Jihyun menurunkan resleting celana Donghae, sedikit meremas benda yang ada di balik bagian itu dan—

"APPAAA… TAEMIN PULANG !",

"Ck… Sial, Pakai bajumu lagi Jihyun, anakku sudah pulang dan Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini", Ayo tertawa bangga teman-teman.

"Tap—tapi _Oppa_ , kitakan bel—",

"Sudah pakai saja !", Donghae sedikit membentak, tanggung sebenarnya, tapi jika diteruskan putra tunggalnya akan menceramahinya panjang. Buru-buru Donghae membenahi penampilannya dan menunggu Jihyun untuk segera diseret keluar dari _mansion_ megahnya.

"Aku tunggu lain kali, _Oppa_ ", Kesal Jihyun saat menyampaikannya.

"Maaf, tapi untukku tidak ada lain kali dengan orang yang sama", Yeoja di depannya sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat ini. Memang seperti ini adanya Lee Donghae, sedikit sadis dan langsung main buang-membuang, tapi jangan salah dengan bayaran yang ia berikan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Tasty Ahjushi .:.**

* * *

.

Sore menjelang malam,

Dentum musik keras dan penuh dengan aroma memuakkan _alcohol_ memenuhi tempat para pendosa ini. Awalnya Eunhyuk memang tidak yakin, tapi entah kenapa kakinya dengan enteng berjalan kemari dan 'Ayolah, ini tidak seburuk itu', Kenapa Eunhyuk tidak mencoba berpikiran begini, di sini bersih, tidak lengket, basah atau kotor seperti kiasannya, _Pub_ orang mewah. Tempat ini begitu luas dan berkelas, mungkin itu kesan pertama, karena Eunhyuk belum tahu di ruangan yang lebih dalam ada beberapa kamar dengan keadaan buruk seperti bayangan awalnya. Katakan ia sedikit risih karena semua mata tengah menelanjanginya. Eunhyuk terkesan takut dan tidak percaya diri bahwa mata-mata itu sebenarnya tertarik padanya.

"Hyukkie~",

Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati Heechul yang seperti bayangannya tersenyum entah mengejek atau menyambutnya dengan gembira.

" _Hyung~_ ", Buru-buru Eunhyuk memeluk lengan Heechul dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk namja cantik ini.

"Daya tarikmu oke juga, atau Kau sengaja berpakaian lucu begini untuk menarik perhatian mereka ?", Heechul malah menambahi kekesalan Eunhyuk dengan memuji gaya berpakaiannya. Tidak ada yang aneh, ia malah terlihat _cute_ dan polos dengan _hoodie_ bermotif hitam-putih sapi dan celana _jeans_ selutut, juga _crocs_ warna putih yang ia kenakan.

" _Hyung Jebbal~_ ", Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya dengan _pout_ bibir yang murni merasa kesal dengan Heechul.

" _Omo_ , Dan sekarang Kau bertingkah menggemaskan, Kau benar-benar _Daebak_ untuk seorang pemula", Rasanya Eunhyuk ingin menepuk bibir sialan Heechul, ia buru-buru kemari dan tidak sempat memperhatikan apa-apa yang unik pada dirinya, yang jelas ia harus mendapatkan ratusan ribu atau jutaan won segera.

" _Please Hyung_ … Aku kemari karen—",

" _Arraso… arraso Chagi_ , Ayo ikut ke ruanganku", Heechul menyeret Eunhyuk yang masih menggandeng lengannya erat dari tempat ini. Sesekali Heechul melambaikan tangannya atau tersenyum menyapa beberapa kenalannya yang seperti berminat dengan namja manis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ingat Hyukkie, Jangan bersikap munafik !", Bisik Heechul pada Eunhyuk yang seakan terhipnotis dengan kata-kata itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Tasty Ahjushi .:.**

* * *

.

"AKU MEMBENCI APPA !",

"Taemin~", Suara gentle namja yang berusia 40 an ini menginterupsi teriakan anaknya.

"Mereka menjijikkan dan kotor _Appa_ , Kenapa _Appa_ tidak tahu juga perasaanku eoh ?", Anak ini kembali memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan _Appa_ nya.

"Oke maafkan _Appa_ , _Appa_ salah karena hal itu", Namja tampan satu ini membuat anaknya yang bernama Taemin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kali _Appa_ meminta maaf karena hal yang sama, Sungguh mereka itu, Ya Tuhan… ahh… pokoknya Taemin tidak suka, _Appa_ !, berhentilah main-main !", Taemin merasa muak dengan kehidupan Ayahnya. Selalu berakhir dengan ia yang mengomel hingga bibir imutnya berbusa setelah sang Ayah menyelundupkan yeoja atau namja murahan yang ia yakin tidak hanya melakukan seks dengan Ayahnya.

"Akan _Appa_ pertimbangkan",

"Aku tahu itu suatu kebutuhan, tapi Ayolah… cari yang baik, _Appa_ … mereka itu menjijikkan untukku", Taemin melepaskan genggaman _Appa_ nya, yakni Tuan Lee Donghae dan meninggalkan ruangan berantakan yang barusaja hampir menjadi tempat bercinta Ayahnya.

" _Umma_ akan sedih melihat _Appa_ seperti ini…", Ucap Taemin yang membuat Donghae terenyuh. Ia mengaku kesepian karena sudah lama sejak Taemin berusia empat tahun ditinggalkan oleh sang istri. Tapi sungguh tidak pernah terbersit untuk kembali membina keluarga baru atau benar-benar mencintai seseorang.

"Hah… Di saat-saat seperti ini, Kenapa pikiranku malah tertuju pada _bar_ dan menikmati jepitan lubang namja", Donghae mengacak rambutnya, ia kagum dengan anaknya, tapi Kenapa ia sendiri malah mencontohkan hal yang tidak benar begini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Tasty Ahjushi .:.**

* * *

.

"Ak—Aku… Kau tahu kan _Hyung_ , Aku orang yang tidak pernah melakukan hal nista seperti ini, Aku tidak tahu caranya", Eunhyuk berjalan bolak-balik dan melewati Heechul yang duduk dengan tenang.

"Kau pernah menonton film porno ?",

"Aku bilang Aku orang yang bersih !", Protes Eunhyuk.

"Cihh… _Geure_ , Aku ganti… Kau, Tidak mungkin belum pernah mimpi basahkan ?", Eunhyuk berhenti, Ia menatap Heechul sambil bergidik ngeri, pertanyaan macam apa itu.

"Milikmu juga normal dan bisa ereksi kan ?", Eunhyuk mengangguk, berharap Heechul serius bertanya.

" _Great_ !, Berarti Kau tahu cara membuatnya tertidur kembali kan ?",

"APA ?", Ia tidak yakin dengan pikiran kotor yang ada di kepalanya.

"Penismu, lakukan hal yang sama juga pada pelanggan, gampang kan ?",

" _Hyung_ _please_ , Aku serius… jika Aku sendiri, ya—yaa Oke Aku bisa, tapi Demi apapun mereka berkumis dan sudah beruban, itu membuatku ahh… takut, geli dan—",

"Jijik ?, Kau akan terbiasa mulai sekarang",

"Ughh… Aku serius _Hyung_ , jika Aku dimasuki ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan itu membuatku takut", Eunhyuk mengatakan lirih kata takutnya, sedikit malu mungkin.

"Pilihannya ada dua Sayang, kalau Kau tidak bisa memulai ya biar mereka yang memulai, Dan lagi… Tidak semua berkumis dan beruban, Kau mau yang tampan, terlihat _fresh_ dan tetap golongan kolongmerat, Bukan ?",

"Hmm… mungkin", Eunhyuk tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Aku bisa mencarikannya, Kau istiratlah dulu, Aku akan memberitahu bosku terkait dirimu", Heechul berpamitan dengan mengacak surai kecoklatan Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya ia juga berat menawarkan namja yang sudah ia anggap adik terkait pekerjaannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika hanya mengandalkan uangnya juga tidak akan cukup, kecuali mereka dikontrak ekstra, itulah yang sedang Heechul pikirkan untuk Eunhyuk.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Tasty Ahjushi .:.**

* * *

.

"Tuh kan… _Appa_ benar-benar orang yang brengsek, Aku barusaja menasehati dan ia pergi lagi sekarang, aish…", Taemin kembali sebal, baru juga beberapa menit yang lalu _Appa_ nya meminta maaf dan kini sudah menjalankan mobilnya lagi yang jelas ia sudah bisa tebak kemana tujuannya.

"Ck… Padahal kalau _Appa_ mulai memikirkan pernikahan, Aku malah semakin bangga… ugh… maksudku kan Aku membutuhkan sosok _Umma_ juga", Taemin menggerutu dan menyentuh _screen smartphone_ nya dengan kasar.

"Hyukkie sudah mengerjakan tugasnya belum ya ?, Kenapa Aku malah merindukannya…", Kembali ia berujar dan mulai mendekatkan _smartphone_ pada telinga, sepertinya ia menghubungi namja yang barusaja disebut.

"Yeoboseyo !, Hyukkie…", Girang Taemin karena panggilannya tersambung.

 _"Ndee Taem ?",_ Jawab suara diseberang dengan nada tak bersemangat.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu ?, Ayo mengerjakan bersama", Entah kenapa mendengar suara Hyukkie, sapaan untuk Eunhyuk, membuat Taemin merasa senang dan kembali _mood_ baiknya datang. Ehm, ini bukan berarti ia menyukai namja sekelasnya itu. Mungkin hanya sedikit kagum karena secara fisik mereka hampir sama, tapi Taemin selalu mengatakan kulit Eunhyuk adalah yang terbaik dan terus menanyakan dimana namja manis itu melakukan perawatan atau semacamnya.

 _"Mian~",_ Satu kata yang membuat Taemin tiba-tiba bersedih.

"Waeyo ?, Aku yang akan ke _flat_ mu, Aku bisa membawakan banyak makanan juga kok Hyukkie", Mohon Taemin yang dibalas helaan nafas dari seberang.

 _"Mian Taeminnie, Ak—Aku… sedang tidak di flat, ehm… Ak—",_

"Aku yang akan menjemputmu, katakan dimana, Aku benar-benar bosan di rumah saat ini",

 _"Sekali lagi maaf nee, mungkin lain kali ya ?, Aku… ehm… part time sampai malam",_

"Huum… Ya sudahlah, mungkin lain kali", Sedih Taemin dan sedikit tidak rela jika mengakhiri pembicaraanya sekarang.

 _"Aku tutup dulu ya, Bos ku memanggil, Anyeong~",_ Kembali Taemin merasa ditinggalkan, ia membenci suasana ini.

"Semua orang benar-benar tidak mengerti Aku".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Tasty Ahjushi .:.**

* * *

.

Praaakk

Ponsel Eunhyuk terjatuh begitu juga dengan dirinya, ia yang barusaja keluar dari bilik toilet tidak berhati-hati hingga menabrak seseorang.

" _Gwanchana_?", Tanya orang yang mempunyai tubuh tegap di depannya ini. Tangan namja itu juga tululur ke arahnya, ingin membantu untuk berdiri.

" _Ndee… Gwanchanayo_ ", Eunhyuk menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan sempat mendongak memandangi wajah namja yang suaranya sangat lembut dan _gentle_ tersebut.

'Tampan', Eunhyuk terpaku dan diam beberapa saat memandangi tanpa sadar wajah yang memang sangat tampan tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa ?", Kembali suara ini menginterupsi dan membuat Eunhyuk mau tidak mau berkedip.

"Hah… Ak—Aku _Ndee_ … tidak apa-apa", Eunhyuk membungkuk dan terlihat salah tingkah, lucu sekali.

'Tidak berkumis, tidak beruban, _fresh_ , tampan dan terlihat kaya, Sumpah… Aku mau yang seperti ini', Ulang Eunhyuk dalam hati ketika memperhatikan dari atas ke bawah penampilan Donghae. Yap, mereka akhirnya bertemu, walaupun sedikit tidak elit karena masih di toilet. Tapi pandang ketertarikan tidak hanya nampak pada Eunhyuk. Namja tampan di depannya pun juga memperhatikan atas-bawah penampilan Eunhyuk dan yang paling utama adalah kulit wajah dan leher yang bebas tanpa penutup.

"Kau cantik",

"Huh ?", Dua kata dari Donghae yang membuat wajah manis Eunhyuk merona.

"Aku bilang Kau cantik", Tanpa permisi pun tangan Donghae sudah mendarat di pipi Eunhyuk, mengelus bagian halus ini dengan perlahan, kemudian memajukan bibirnya, belum terburu-buru untuk menemui _pouty_ di depannya, hanya menuju bagian telinga untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

" _Wanna play with me, Baby_ ?", Eunhyuk membeku mendengar suara Donghae yang serasa menggelitik, tubuhnya pun juga panas seketika. Entah dimana harga diri yang ia tinggikan sebelumnya, ia terkesan diam dan menikmati, apa mungkin karena namja yang memperlakukannya ini masuk kriteria yang telah ia dan Heechul singgung sebelumnya.

Chup

"Kau manis, _Chagi_ ~", Donghae mengecup cuping Eunhyuk. Hei, bahkan mereka belum berkenalan, tapi kenapa sudah ke tahap ini.

"Tu—Tuan…", Eunhyuk menginterupsi saat dirasa namja tampan di depannya tengah memajukan tubuhnya dan otomatis menyudutkan Eunhyuk ke pintu belakang hingga berbunyi nyaring.

"Kau pelanggan atau pekerja ?", Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Ak—Aku… _hkk nghhh_ ~", Donghae tersenyum, belum sempat namja manis di depannya menyelesaikan jawaban, tapi lututnya sudah bermain dan mendusal bagian selangkangan namja manis itu.

"Aku suka lenguhanmu Sayang…", Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, Donghae masih mengerjai _junior_ kecil yang membuat pemiliknya lemas.

"Ak—Akuuhh… it—ituhh…",

"Shuut !… nikmati dan tidak perlu menjawabnya, tidak masalah Kau mau pekerja atau pelanggan", Bukankah ini kalimat ketertarikan dari Donghae ?.

Chup

Donghae mengecup leher Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat bersih, ini _spot_ yang sungguh sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Berapa usiamu ?", Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba dan membuat Eunhyuk membuka matanya, karena saat itu juga Donghae menghentikan aksinya. Sadar akan posisinya yang sangat dekat, Eunhyuk sedikit mendorong bidang Donghae.

"Ak—Aku tujuh belas",

" _Mwo_?, Tujuh belas dan Kau sudah bermain di _pub_ , bahkan Kau seusia Taemin",

"Maaf ?", Eunhyuk tidak yakin dengan nama yang disebutkan tampan itu karena sedikit lirih.

"Tidak penting, Bagaimana Kau bisa diperbolehkan masuk kemari ?", Donghae malah menginterogasi, bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang _Appa_ dan sangat peduli masalah masa depan anak, miris sekali jika namja manis, cantik dan seksi di depannya sudah bermain di _pub_ , mengingat usianya masih belasan.

"It—itu, Aku bekerja di tempat ini", Eunhyuk menjawab sedikit tidak percaya diri.

"Ahh… Jadi Kau bekerja, sepertinya Kau anak baru, tapi bagaimana mungkin Yoochun mempekerjakan namja di bawah umur begini sih", Donghae terlihat kenal dengan Bos di tempat ini berdasarkan kalimatnya. Eunhyuk yang entah merasa dinasehati hanya menunduk, ia takut jangan-jangan orang di depannya tergolong bersih.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa juga sih… Aku suka yang masih baru begini", Donghae kembali memajukan wajahnya dan hampir mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Eunhyuk.

"Tu—tunggu Tuan !",

"Kenapa ?, Bukannya Aku bebas melakukannya ?, Apa Kau sudah di _booking_ ?", Donghae merasa tidak nyaman dengan interupsi Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk pun sama, perkataan terakhir Donghae membuatnya terlihat rendah.

"Buk—bukan, itu… Kita masih di toilet", Eunhyuk berujar lirih, tapi itu daya tariknya.

"Ahh… Kau mau Aku langsung menyewa tempat, Hemm… ide bagus", Eunhyuk membelalak, ia belum siap, begini saja sudah membuatnya gemetaran apalagi jika harus ditelanjangi di ruangan.

"Buk—bukan begitu… maksud—",

"Gwanchana… Ayo !, Kita ke hotel saja… Aku sedikit tidak nyaman jika di tempat ini", Eunhyuk belum setuju dengan ajakan namja di depannya, tapi pinggangnya sudah digandeng erat dan ia tidak bisa menolak. Selamat Lee Donghae, Kau mendapatkan yang paling bersih malam ini.

"Tap—tapi Tuan…",

" _Waeyo_ ?, Kau ingin mengajukan harga dahulu ?", Donghae berhenti dan memandang Eunhyuk tidak sabar, pertanyaannya terdengar seperti ia seorang yang sering menyewa.

"Hah, harga apa ?", Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ck… tidak usah berpura-pura, tapi tenang saja, Aku akan memberikan harga paling tinggi atau seperlumu mungkin", Donghae terdengar santai dan tidak peduli jika namja yang ia temukan ini akan menguras uangnya.

"Bukan itu Tuan, Ak—",

"Ahh… Kau khawatir Adikku tidak bisa memuaskanmu ?",

"Adik ?, Bukankah hanya ada Aku dengan Anda, Tuan ?, Ada apa dengan Adik Anda ?",

'Ya Tuhan, anak ini _cute_ sekali',

"Penisku maksudnya", Mendengar kata frontal ini, Eunhyuk hanya bisa ternganga, dunia remang-remang memang tidak baik untuk pendengaran anak di bawah umur

"Tenang manisku, Umurku boleh 40 an, tapi kupastikan punyaku bisa sangat keras dan ini membuatmu tidak bisa berhenti mengatakan lebih dan terus", Pipi Eunhyuk memanas, kali ini ia tahu maksudnya.

"Buk—bukan itu Tuan, Aku ehm… ini yang pertama kali, mungkin Anda bisa mencari orang lain, Ak—Aku benar-benar belum berpengalaman", Donghae sedikit tidak percaya dengan penuturan satu ini, tujuh belas tahun, sangat menggemaskan, putih plus seksi sesuai kegemarannya dan yang terakhir…

"Jad—Jadi… Kau masih virgin ?", Eunhyuk mengangguk imut dan seketika itu ia ingat dengan Taemin yang ada di rumah.

.

.

Di tempat lain yang masih searea dengan _Pub_ ini, terlihat dua orang dengan gambaran wajah berbeda, satu terlihat tenang dan menaikkan kakinya ke meja, satu lagi terlihat kelelahan.

"Chun, Sumpah… Aku meninggalkannya di ruangan ini tapi Dia pergi Kemana ?", Heechul panik dan dahinya terlihat basah oleh keringat. Berkali-kali ia berkeliling mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk, namun tidak juga menemukannya.

"Kenapa tidak Kau dobrak saja per kamar yang ada, jangan-jangan ia sudah dipakai", Yoochun, Bos tampan satu ini berujar santai.

"Ck… Aku serius, Jidat !... In—ini yang pertama kali untuknya, Aku takut ia diapa-apakan atau yahh… Kau tahu sendirikan orangnya sepenakut apa ?",

"Itu salahmu !, Aku sudah memesannya dari jauh-jauh hari dengan harga tinggi, tapi tidak juga Kau berikan", Bos tampan ini terlihat tidak peduli dan tidak tahu jika primadona tempatnya itu tengah panas.

"Kau sinting !, Aku sudah bilang jika ia adalah teman sekolah kekasihmu, Kau mau habis dicakar Junsu ?", Heechul keluar dari ruangan ini dengan geram, mengadu pada Yoochun pun juga tidak ada gunanya. Serius, saat ini Heechul sangat tidak baik, karaen ia juga yang bertanggungjawab jika terjadi apa-apa pada Eunhyuk.

"Semoga orang yang memakaimu sesuai kriteria, Hyuk".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Tasty Ahjushi .:.**

* * *

.

Eunhyuk duduk dengan kaki yang tidak bisa diam, bukan karena sedang menahan pipis atau ada yang akan keluar seperti cairan putih yang lengket, berlendir atau ya, bukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu. Bajunya tanggal, tapi masih ada yang ia pakai, _bathrobe_ putih yang senada dengan kulitnya. Wajahnya gugup dan resah, ia tidak tahu harus memulai dengan cara apa, Donghae yang membawanya ke tempat ini pun justru asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Sejak menceritakan masalahnya, lebih tepatnya mendapat interogasi Donghae dan memasuki kamar hotel mewah sampai sekarang ini, Donghae belum mengajaknya berbicara, hanya menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan diri. Anehnya, hasrat Donghae yang sempat datang untuk menggagahinya tadi mungkin sedang terselip, hingga Donghae hanya anteng dengan majalah dan duduk di sofa jauh dari _bed_ yang Eunhyuk duduki.

"Tu—Tuan…", Eunhyuk tidak yakin dengan suaranya, tapi walaupun lirih suara basah Eunhyuk sangat seksi.

"Hmm ?", Hanya itu jawaban Donghae dan ini semakin membuat Eunhyuk menciut.

"Tu—Tuan Bukanny—",

"Aku bukan majikanmu, jangan memanggilku begitu, Aku tahu panggilan Hyung akan sangat aneh karena Kau sepantaran dengan anakku, mungkin Ahjushi tidak buruk", Eunhyuk mengangguk walaupun tidak terlihat oleh Donghae yang masih fokus.

" _Ahjushi_ … it—itu…", Donghae memejamkan matanya, Sial… suara lirih Eunhyuk benar-benar membuatnya merinding. Apalagi kini namja manis itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Maksud ia menjaga jarak dan bersikap acuh begini karena tidak ingin tergoda dan main terkam langsung. Oke, pertama karena ia merasa iba, kedua karena... yang benar saja, anak ini seusia Taemin, apa iya ia segila itu.

"Buk—Bukannya Anda harus melak—",

"Jadi operasi Ibumu akan diadakan lusa ?", Donghae memotong pertanyaan Eunhyuk, ia tahu namja di depannya tengah menanyakan pekerjaan yang harusnya ia garap.

"Huum… lusa dan Aku memang butuh uang banyak, Tid—tidak bisakah Kita lakukan sekarang ?", Donghae diam, menutup majalahnya dan menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang berdiri di depannya. _Fuck !_ , tetesan air dari rambut basah Eunhyuk dan bahu yang sedikit terlihat karena longgarnya tali bathrotbe yang dipakai.

"Tidak apa-apa jika Ahjushi hanya akan membayar setengahnya, Ak—Aku… bisa mencari kekurangannya nant—".

SEET

"Hkk !...", Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya seketika. Donghae menarik tangannya dan otomatis ia jatuh ke pangkuan orang kekar ini.

Donghae tersenyum sebelum menarik dagu Eunhyuk dan menempelkan sesuatu yang membuat perut Eunhyuk menggelitik, lelaki ini menciumnya. Eunhyuk reflek menutup matanya, ia juga tahu cara berciuman walaupun terkesan polos. Kesan pertama yang tak akan terlupakan, Donghae sangat lembut memperlakukannya, awalnya hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil, mencoba menginvasi lebih dalam, mempertemukan lidahnya dengan milik Eunhyuk yang tak selihai dirinya.

"Ckk… hhh—ugh…", Lenguhan Eunhyuk membangkitkan jiwa lelaki Donghae, ini hanya bibirnya yang bekerja, apalagi benda terselatannya, akan seperti apa desahan Eunhyuk.

"Huuhhh… ckk… Nghhh~", Eunhyuk sedikit keras mendesah, Donghae menggigit bibirnya, rasanya ia ingin menangis karena hal itu, sungguh sangat sakit dan perih.

" _Ahjus—shiihh_ … ughh~", Eunhyuk mendorong dada Donghae, ia kehabisan nafas, Donghae mulai menuntut dan malah menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk.

"Unghh~ hiks…", Barulah Donghae melepasnya. Bagaimana tidak, mainannya tiba-tiba terisak dan ia tidak separah ini.

"Astaga, Apa yang kulakukan, _mianhe_ ~", Donghae buru-buru menurunkan Eunhyuk dari pangkuannya dan mendudukkan di sofa yang awalnya ia duduki sedangkan ia hanya berjongkok.

"Hiks… _mi—mianhe, Ahjushi_ —hiks…", Eunhyuk justru yang meminta maaf, ia takut jika orang yang berada di bawahnya ini akan memarahinya.

"Tidak… tidak, Ak—Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf, Maafkan Aku… Ak—Aku sedikit kelepasan", Donghae mengusap air mata yang meleleh tersebut.

" _Annio_ —hiks… Ak—Aku benar-benar mengecewakan—hiks… _Ahjushi_ ",

"Tidak kok, Aku yang keterlaluan, sungguh… _mianhe_ ehm…",

"Eunhyukkie—hiks…", Eunhyuk menyebutkan namanya dengan Bahasa lucu dan membuat Donghae semakin ingin memukul dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia mempunyai pikiran untuk memasuki anak menggemaskan ini.

"Oke…oke, ehm… Hyukkie, sekarang pakai bajumu dan—dan… Aku antarkan Kau pulang", Eunhyuk mendongak, sesenggukannya masih belum berhenti, namun ia tidak bersuara, kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Hiks… _annio_ , Ak—Aku harus mendapatkan uang sekarang, tidak apa _Ahjushi_ , kita lakukan saja", Eunhyuk benar-benar keras kepala, ia justru berdiri dan membuat Donghae terjerembab ke belakang. Tangannya melepas ikatan tali pada bagian perutnya.

"Hahh…", Donghae buru-buru berdiri, biasanya ia tidak peduli masalah orang dan langsung ke inti, apalagi yang sangat menggoda seperti ini.

SEET

"Tidak Hyukkie !, Ak—Aku tidak akan menidurimu", Donghae menarik _bathrobe_ bagian bahu Eunhyuk yang hampir terjatuh, kemudian menalikan kembali, tumben ia tidak mesum.

" _Waeyo_ —hiks… _Ahjushi_ tidak akan memakaiku ?", Tanya Eunhyuk dengan isakan lebih.

"Tidak… tidak begitu, maksudku… Oke Aku akan membiayai operasi Ibumu dan Kau tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu denganku, Kau mengerti ?",

"Waeyo ?, Kenapa demikian ?",

'Sial !, Dia kumudahkan tapi Kenapa semakin menggodaku', Donghae merutuki mesumnya, Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya.

"Karena, ehm… ya karena Aku baik, sudah cepat pakai bajumu, Aku akan memberikanmu kartuku", Donghae berbalik dan ingin mengambil kunci mobilnya, tapi tangan Eunhyuk menahannya.

"Bu—Bukankah tak adil, _Ahjushi_ ?",

"Maksudnya ?",

" _Ahjushi_ tidak akan mendapat apa-apa jika tidak meniduriku…", Eunhyuk mengutarakan pendapatnya, memang benar sih.

"Kau berharga… mana mungkin Aku berani merusakmu", Jawab Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk nyaman dengan jawaban itu. Begitupula Donghae sendiri, ada satu degupan dalam dadanya, lebih keras dari sebelumnya saat kalimat tenang itu ia ucapkan.

' _Shit_ !, Aku seperti bertemu cinta pertama lagi', Donghae memegang dadanya, merasakan degupan itu masih ada.

'Sial !, Jangan bilang Aku jatuh cinta'.

Chup

" _Kamsahamnida, Ahjushi_ ", Eunhyuk mengecupnya, jika itu di pipi akan sama rasanya dengan Taemin, tapi ini di bibir.

 _'Aku membawa pesananmu, my cutie son'._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TARAAAA !**

 **YEI NGGAK ADA NC**

 **Belum lebih tepatnya, chap depan (kalau mau sih).**

 **FF baru dari Misshae d'cessevil, berbeda dengan Do Me ! atau Hot Mama, karena Eunhyuk di sini terkesan polos dan Donghae tampil lebih dewasa. Maaf untuk typo.**

 **Maaf kalau membosankan, mungkin ada yang berminat membaca lanjutannya, silahkan review, Sebenarnya Saya masih mempertimbangkan juga ini bisa lanjut atau tidak.**

 **Jujur, Saya sedang kehilangan feel menulis, Saya sudah mencoba beberapa kali, mungkin sudah ada tujuh kali, tapi Saya hapus lagi. Saya sedang berusaha membangkitkan, tapi masih belum dapat ruh nya juga.**

 **Kemungkinan jika masih seperti ini, Saya akan hiatus dahulu setelah chap 2 FF ini lanjut (masih pertimbangan). Jadi, monster in me atau juga blood never lies akan terhambat.**

 **Saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk semua reader, reviewer, follower atau yang sudah memfavoritkan cerita Saya. Takutnya jika Saya paksakan, Saya sendiri juga tidak puas di samping kalian yang juga tidak puas.**

 ***bagi yang kesulitan review bisa review lewat pm**

 **Thanks**

 **Love You :***


	2. Chapter 2

**TASTY AHJUSHI**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **YAOI .:. RATED M .:. 2S**

 **By : Misshae d'cessevil**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Tasty Ahjushi .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Terimakasih Ahjushi…",

"Hm…", Donghae mengangguk menanggapi Eunhyuk yang serius dengan antusiasnya.

" _Jeongmal… jeongmal gomawo_ Ahjushi…", Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae dan mengayunkannya, mengekspresikan seberapa besar ia berterimakasih atas jasa orang di depannya ini. Bayangan awalnya terlentang di ranjang, merasakan ngilu disekujur tubuh atau juga nyeri pada lubang analnya, sama sekali tidak terbukti.

"Aku tahu… ini sudah sangat malam, Kau harus segera kuantarkan pulang dan beristirahat agar besok Kau bisa pergi ke sekolah", Donghae menasehati dengan benar.

"Tap—tapi…",

"Umma mu akan baik-baik saja, tidak perlu menungguinya, Tuhan tahu Kau mencintainya dan teruslah berdoa", Eunhyuk kagum, ia sangat terpana dengan paruh baya yang ia akui sebagai _style_ nya ini, benar-benar orang baik dan membuatnya merona setiap kali mengeluarkan kalimat tenang.

" _Ndee_ …", Eunhyuk mengangguk dan ikut saja ketika Donghae menggandeng tangannya kembali menuju mobil.

"Tidurlah dahulu kalau memang mengantuk, Aku pikir tidak harus mengantarmu ke rumah melihat Kau yang lelah begini",

"Lalu ?", Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya sembari bertanya pada Donghae yang tengah memasangkan _seatbelt_ nya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke hotel terdekat saja",

SEEET

" _O—omo_ ",

Eunhyuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuat Donghae terkejut mengingat jarak mereka bertambah dekat dengan pergerakan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Meneruskan yang tadi tertunda maksud Ahjushi ?", Donghae terdiam.

"Iya yang tadi di _pub_ , Ahjushi ingin melanjutkannya ?", Eunhyuk menambahkan sedikit keterangan.

" _A—anni… anni_ … maksudku bukan itu…", Donghae segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Berdekatan dengan Eunhyuk bukan hal baik.

'Sial !, Kenapa bibirnya bertambah merah begitu…',

"Lalu Kenapa ?", Tangan Eunhyuk menahan lengan Donghae yang akan menggerakkan stir mobilnya. Bertanya seolah-olah kecewa dengan kata tidak yang Donghae berikan untuk menuntaskan hasrat.

"Ehm… itu, anakku akan marah jika Aku pulang pagi dan ini sudah sangat larut, jadi… ke tempat yang dekat dari sini saja, kalau perlu apa-apa besok pagi Aku akan mengirimkan orang untukmu",

"Itu gratis ?", Tanya Eunhyuk membuat Donghae seketika mematikan mesin mobilnya. Nada Eunhyuk benar-benar undangan yang sangat menggoda.

"Maksudmu ?",

"Ya maksudku Apa itu tidak perlu membuatku mengangkangkan kaki, membuka lebar pahaku atau me—melepas celana ?", Donghae melebarkan matanya, apa yang sebenarnya diucapkan anak ingusan di sampingnya ini. Seketika itu juga sekelebat bayangan tentang deskripsi Eunhyuk berputar di kepala Donghae. 'Sial, Ya pasti seksi lah…', Donghae menepis pendapatnya walaupun itu sangat benar, ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam dan mereka masih berada di mobil, jika diteruskan mungkin ia bisa menggagahi namja mungil tersebut. Donghae mengedarkan pandangan ke kulit wajah Eunhyuk, lama-lama turun menuju leher dan bagian dada yang sedikit terbuka.

'Sial, Kenapa putih sekali, Ya Tuhan…', Donghae terus menelusuri ke bagian bawah Eunhyuk, melewatkan bagian yang tertutup kain dan memulai mengintimidasi bagian betis.

'Ugh… yang terbuka saja seputih itu, apalagi bagian yang tertutup', Dan berakhir di kedua paha Eunhyuk, seperti menerawang jauh bagaimana bentukannya.

"A—atau hal lain emm… melakukan sesuatu pada milik Ahjushi yang tegang seperti itu misalnya", Tepat, Eunhyuk menunjuk bagian tepat dari selangkangan Donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggembung seperti itu.

"Sial !, Eunhyuk, Aku pikir Kau benar-benar mengantuk, tidurlah dan jangan membuatku tambah tersiksa !", Donghae memutus kontak matanya dengan namja manis yang bisa-bisa membuatnya tidak sadar mengeras hanya karena _dirty talk_ atau lebih pada pernyataan polosnya itu. Eunhyuk yang mendengar nada kesal Donghae hanya mencoba memejamkan matanya takut, tidak ingin dimarahi lebih.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Tasty Ahjushi .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Taem !",

"Ugh… _Wae_ , Jongin ?", Taemin, anak manis dengan rambut yang sedikit panjang ini menoleh begitu teman dekatnya memanggil.

"Bukannya Kau membawa sepedamu ?",

"Iya, memangnya Kenapa ?", Taemin menjawab dengan sederhana, ia sedikit lelah dan terlihat tidak _mood_ jika sudah sore hari begini.

"Apa Kau tidak enak badan dan meminta Appamu menjemput ?", Sahabat satu ini terdengar seperti menginterogasi.

"Tidak",

"Hah ?, Apa Aku salah lihat, tadi Aku melihat Appamu di restoran sebelah",

"Apa ?", Taemin sedikit terkejut.

"Hemm… Aku pikir Kau yang tadi dengan Appamu",

"Maksudmu Apa ?", Taemin mulai fokus dan tertarik dengan informasi Jongin.

"Aku melihat Ahjushi memeluk seseorang, Aku pikir itu Kau karena memakai seragam sama dengan kita",

"Me—meluk ?", Taemin terbata dan mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Mungkin Aku memang salah lihat, tidak biasanya kan Appamu bermain dengan anak sekolahan", Jongin membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak Taemin suka, bukan rahasia lagi untuk Jongin tentang bagaimana seorang Lee Donghae.

"Sial !, Jangan-jangan itu memang Appaku", Wajah Taemin sudah memerah menahan malu dan marah, Jongin yang melihat aura itu tidak bisa berbuat lebih, kepalang karena ia sangat yakin jika yang tadi ia lihat tengah memeluk Ayah dari sahabatnya itu adalah salah satu teman sekolahnya, namun tidak ia ketahui siapa karena tidak sempat ia lihat wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, kalau memang iya, sesekali Appamu memang harus mencoba yang _fresh_ dan _virgin_ ",

"Jongin !",

"Maaf, maksudku ya seperti Eunhyuk misalnya",

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras !", Taemin berlalu dan membenarkan letak tas nya, tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang mencoba berpendapat gila tentang teman sekelas mereka.

"Seperti Hyukkie ya ?", Taemin berhenti, mencoba membayangkan sesuatu dengan memasukkan Eunhyuk di sana.

"Pantas sih…", Bayangan Taemin sampai pada Eunhyuk yang selama ini ia kagumi putihnya, cantiknya, pinggang kecilnya dan segala kesempurnaannya.

"Aish… apa yang kupikirkan ?, Bodoh !, Tidak mungkinlah itu Hyukkie, kenal dari mana Appa dengannya ?", Taemin memilih santai dan menepis jika apa yang barusaja ia pikirkan hanyalah hal konyol yang sangat minim terjadi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Tasty Ahjushi .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Malam dimana Donghae mengantar Eunhyuk ke hotel beruntung tidak menjadi malam terakhir keduanya. Mungkin kali ini Donghae harus bersorak bangga, dari beberapa hari yang lalu ia tidak bisa menjalankan aktifitasnya dengan tenang, ada hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, sampai ia memutuskan untuk bertemu anak manis yang hampir pernah ia tiduri. Awalnya Donghae acuh dan menepis satu per satu pemikiran sukanya pada Eunhyuk. Seketika setelah pertemuannya dengan Eunhyuk, ia berubah menjadi maniak saat sedang sendirian, di kamar, di tempat kerja, di toilet, bahkan pernah sekali di mobil, menurunkan celananya dan membebaskan kebanggaannya dari rasa keras. Hanya satu nama yang Donghae pikirkan dan membuatnya langsung tegang, sedikit memalukan mungkin, tapi itulah kebenarannya. Bahkan ketika ia mencoba melirik dada dan bokong besar yeoja, itu tidak mengatasi sama sekali.

" _Ah—Ahjushi Waeyo_ ?", Wajah Eunhyuk merona, tangannya ada di genggaman Donghae, sedikit diusap lembut dan dipandangi oleh Donghae.

Chup

Donghae mengecup jemari lentik tersebut.

"Kau tidak merindukanku ?",

"Hah ?, Ak—Aku…", Eunhyuk tidak bisa meneruskan jawabannya, Paman yang ada di depannya membawa tangan lembutnya ke arah pipi, diusapkan perlahan hingga membuat Eunhyuk berkali lipat mengagumi wajah bersih Ahjushi tampan tanpa rambut wajah tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan bermanfaat untuk Kau dengar atau tidak, tetapi Aku ingin mengatakan kalau Aku merindukanmu, mungkin sangat", Eunhyuk menunduk, oksigen yang ada di mobil mewah ini serasa habis karena ia tiba-tiba merasa sulit bernafas.

"Kau… Kenapa diam ?",

"Tid—tidak…", Eunhyuk memberanikan diri menatap mata Donghae dan hal berikutnya lumayan membuatnya terkejut. Donghae menaikkan lengan jaket yang ia pakai, kurang lebih se siku.

"Tu—tunggu, Ahjushi Wae ?",

"Sudah kuduga, kulitmu memang yang terbaik", Donghae meraba lengan bawah sampai batas lipatan jaket Eunhyuk. Menciumi bagian itu dan jujur membuat Eunhyuk harus menahan geli.

"Ah—ahjushi in—ini…",

"Shuuutt…", Donghae mengisyaratkan diam dengan telunjuknya di depan bibir merah Eunhyuk. Tidak berhenti di sana, Donghae juga mulai memainkan telunjuk beserta ibu jarinya di bibir Eunhyuk, banyak yang mengagumi bibir Eunhyuk, satu kesimpulan yang Donghae ambil.

"Bolehkah ?", Eunhyuk sedikit risih dengan permainan jari Donghae di bibirnya, juga pertanyaan yang barusaja Donghae berikan membuatnya tidak mengerti.

"Mak—maksudnya ?", Eunhyuk bertanya takut-takut.

"Boleh Aku menghisapnya… seperti—ini", Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya, ia tidak tahu jika Donghae akan menarik wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya. Lebih dari itu, Donghae membuat Eunhyuk kelabakan dengan hisapan pada bibir bawahnya, ciuman tiba-tiba ini membuat Eunhyuk merasa seperti terbang, tangannya mengepal menahan sensasi menarik yang menggelitik perutnya. Sebagai amatir tentu Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam dan tidak tahu jika ia begitu berantakan dalam hal ini, Donghae sedikit tertawa ketika menangkap mata Eunhyuk yang terpejam erat.

"Eunghh…", Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit perih namun sangat enggan untuk diakhiri sekarang.

Pyach

Eunhyuk meraup nafas dalam, Donghae melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Eunhyuk yang memerah secara alami. Donghae tersenyum sejenak sebelum kembali melumat bibir _pouty_ itu.

"Mmhh…", Tangan Donghae salah satu meremas pinggang Eunhyuk, satu lagi ia gunakan untuk membawa tangan Eunhyuk yang mengepal di kanan kiri naik menuju lehernya, ia membantu Eunhyuk mengalungkan tangannya di sana. Bunyi kecipak masih terus terdengar, pertukaran saliva ini begitu hebat menurut Donghae karena tubuhnya juga bereaksi dengan baik.

"Ughh~", Donghae menjilat langit-langit Eunhyuk hingga menimbulkan rasa geli dan membuat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba meremas rambut Donghae.

"Kau hebat, Sayang…", Komentar Donghae melihat Eunhyuk yang mengatur nafasnya dengan mata sayu dan bibir bengkak yang sedikit ia buka. Donghae yang merasa celahnya untuk berbuat lebih masih tinggi kemudian berlanjut mendekatkan bibir tipisnya untuk mengecup dagu dan turun ke leher Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak diragukan bagaimana putihnya.

"Emhh…", Eunhyuk mendesah, namun ia yang merasa malu dan sengaja menahannya dengan menggigit bibir penuhnya. Donghae melirik namja manis yang kini memiringkan kepalanya yang artinya mulai memberinya akses untuk menjamah leher putih tersebut.

Slurp

"Enghh…", Eunhyuk mengernyit, menahan sesuatu yang sedikit perih, panas namun sangat nikmat dari gigitan Donghae di lehernya.

Donghae menurunkan resleting jaket Eunhyuk, melepasnya dengan cepat kemudian terpana dengan keadaan Eunhyuk, bahkan namja manis ini masih memakai kemeja seragamnya, namun Donghae yang memang sedang dalam kondisi panas merasa Eunhyuk berkali lipat lebih menggoda, kemejanya basah oleh keringat, ia juga yakin jika Eunhyuk tidak memakai dalaman kaos karena dari luar _nipple soft pink_ itu nampak jelas dan ehm sedikit tegang lebih tepatnya.

"Ah—Ahjushi…", Jantung Eunhyuk bergemuruh cepat, Donghae membuka kancing kemejanya, wajahnya merona tanpa bisa ia tahan, entah kenapa memang ia sengaja tidak menolak dengan tindakan yang bisa dikatakan pelecehan ini.

"Waw… Kau putih sekali", Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya, Donghae yang ada di hadapannya terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan dadanya. Donghae menggerakkan telapak tangannya mengelus dada kiri Eunhyuk, sedikit memberikan penekanan yang membuat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba melenguh.

"Nghh Ahjushi…", Donghae tersenyum, ia tahu gerakannya ini membuat _nipple_ Eunhyuk semakin menonjol. Donghae bahkan menggoda puncak dada Eunhyuk dengan sengaja memainkan telunjuknya di sana.

Fiuuuh~

Donghae meniupkan udara panas ke arah dada Eunhyuk, sekali lagi Eunhyuk yang pemula hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

"Astaga, Aku baru sadar…", Donghae menghentikan gerakannya dan membuat Eunhyuk membuka matanya atas ucapannya barusan.

"Ke—kenapa ?", Eunhyuk bertanya gugup, takut jika ada yang salah hingga membuat Donghae berhenti menyentuhnya.

"Aku baru sadar jika—",

"Anghhh~", Eunhyuk mendesah keras, tangan Donghae begitu tiba-tiba mendarat di selangkangannya. Sial, ini sangat nikmat bagi Eunhyuk, ia yang masih polos tentu tidak tahu kenapa bagian privat yang Donghae sentuh ini menegang dan sangat nikmat ketika disentuh.

"Nikmat ya ?", Eunhyuk tanpa sadar mengangguk, Donghae menyukai ekspresi seksinya.

"Mmm… kalau begitu tidak apakan jika Aku—", Donghae tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia lebih tertarik untuk bertindak langsung. Eunhyuk diam saja ketika Donghae melucuti pengait celananya dan menurunkan celana berwarna krem ini sampai pahanya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Eunhyuk", Setelahnya Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengikuti permainan Donghae, tidak rugi justru ia mendapatkan pengalaman berharga bagaimana cara mengoral penis yang baik dan benar. Tangan Donghae yang awalnya hanya mengelus dan meremas dari luar celana dalam Eunhyuk kini kembali menurunkan bagian ini dan membuat milik Eunhyuk yang kecil namun sudah mengeras mengacung tanpa rasa malu.

"Imut sekali, tahu ?",

"Emhh…", Eunhyuk menutup matanya, tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan ada orang yang menyentuh miliknya langsung seperti ini. Gila, sensasi panasnya lebih terasa dan mungkin karena ia yang masih awal tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat precumnya keluar.

"Astaga, bahkan belum ku apa-apakan…", Donghae terkekeh, ia memijat santai dengan ritme yang sangat pelan namun gentle pada milik Eunhyuk.

"Ermhh… Ahjushiihh~", Eunhyuk merintih, sakit mungkin jika diperlakukan pelan seperti ini.

"Apa Sayang ?", Donghae menggodanya, tangannya bekerja pada penis Eunhyuk, namun sesekali bibirnya mendarat dan menghisap _nipple_ kanan kiri Eunhyuk secara bergantian.

"Ughhh… it—itu perihh…", Eunhyuk jujur, penisnya menegang, sangat nikmat namun juga sangat perih dan ia tidak tahu kenapa penyebabnya.

"Ehm… mungkin karena Aku tidak melakukannya dengan cepat, Sayang…", Donghae mengajarkan sesuatu yang tidak benar, jelas maksudnya untuk membuat Eunhyuk memohon kepadanya.

"Anghh kal—kalau begituhh mmhh… Lakukan dengan cepat Ahjushihh~", Perintah, yang baru saja Donghae dengar ini jelas suatu perintah, ia menyeringai, sangat mudah membuat Eunhyuk terpengaruh.

"Hm baiklah, mungkin Aku harus menambah kecepatannya",

"Hkk… mmhhh…", Eunhyuk menggeram, kakinya ia jepitkan karena Donghae menyentuh penisnya dengan keras, tangannya meremas kulit kursi yang ia duduki, melampiaskan apa yang ia rasakan di sana.

"Ahjushi Oughhh…", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Donghae menggerakkan miliknya naik turun dengan cepat, lebih cepat dan semakin cepat, membuat ia tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata selain ahh ohh.

"Ahjushi—Ahjushi… Nghhh… it—ituhhh", Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya sembari memanggil-manggil Donghae, Donghae tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Eunhyuk. Dapat ia perhatikan tubuh Eunhyuk meliuk, jari tangannya mencakar kursi dan jari kakinya menekuk, anak ini akan klimaks saja terlihat kebingungan seperti ini, benar-benar bocah polos.

"Keluarkan, _Babe_ …", Donghae tidak menghentikan gerakannya, malah ia mempercepat dan meremas hingga Eunhyuk berteriak keras menumpahkan orgasme pertamanya.

"Arrrghhhh…",

Cairan itu mencuat dan mengotori tangan Donghae dan sebagian celana kremnya.

Lick

"Kau seksi sekali, ini klimaks pertamamu ya ?", Donghae menjilat tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan lengket Eunhyuk sembari bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang merosot lemas dan tengah mengatur nafasnya.

"Sial !, Aku benar-benar hampir bisa keluar tanpa harus memasukimu…", Donghae melihat ke selangkangannya yang menggembung ekstra, sebenarnya sudah dari tadi ia merasa sesak pada celananya, akan tetapi ia lebih memilih mengerjai Eunhyuk.

"Kalau sudah tidak lelah—", Donghae menjeda sebentar ucapannya, ia mengurut dari luar celananya sendiri.

"Bisakah… Kau melakukan hal yang sama padak—",

Drrrrt…drrrrt

'Sial !', Donghae mengumpat dalam hati. Smartphonenya berdering dan ia tahu pasti anaknya yang sangat cerewet itu tengah menghubunginya.

"PULANG SEKARANG ATAU TAEMIN BESOK TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH !",

Ancaman barusan itu membuat Donghae mendelik, bisa-bisa ia yang akan dimarahi Ummanya karena membiarkan cucu tersayangnya marah.

"Sial, sial, sial !", Donghae menghantamkan tangannya pada stir. Eunhyuk yang masih lemas tidak terlalu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan Donghae yang terlihat tidak baik.

"Ughhh… Juniorku, mungkin lain kali Sayang…", Donghae mengelus miliknya, itu urusannya nanti yang jelas ia harus kembali ke rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Hyukkie Sayang, pakai bajumu lagi dan Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, besok Aku akan menjemputmu lagi", Dan sore ini berakhir demikian, Donghae dengan segala kedongkolannya dan Eunhyuk yang masih tidak tahu keadaan apa yang menimpanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Tasty Ahjushi .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Pelajaran terakhir hari ini telah usai, wajah-wajah siswa yang barusaja keluar dari kelas tidak cukup bahagia karena tugas menumpuk barusaja mereka dapatkan. Taemin terlihat keluar dengan menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk senang, di belakang mereka ada Jongin yang berjalan dengan santai, Kim tampan ini menatap Eunhyuk dari belakang dengan penuh selidik, seperti mengingat suatu kejadian yang tidak asing dari teman manisnya itu.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang ?", Taemin bertanya penuh harap jawaban iya dari Eunhyuk. Jongin yang masih di belakang keduanya tersenyum, memperhatikan dengan intens dari sepatu hingga surai Eunhyuk, ia benar-benar ingat sekarang.

"Ide bagus, Ayo mengerjakannya sekarang", Jongin yang menjawab, bukan Eunhyuk dan ini membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau harus mengangguk mengiyakan kedua temannya, ia bukannya ingin menolak, tapi ia cukup ingat janjinya dengan Ahjushi yang kemarin sore menemuinya, Donghae.

"Ayo mengerjakan di rumahmu, Taem", Tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemilik, Jongin merangkul bahu Taemin dan Eunhyuk, sepanjang perjalanan tanpa diketahui oleh Eunhyuk juga Taemin, Jongin terlalu sering menyeringai.

"Tidak biasanya Kau mau mengerjakannya di rumahku", Taemin mungkin sedikit curiga dengan Jongin yang kali ini tidak merengek meminta mengerjakan di tempat lain selain rumah.

"Oh itu, ehm… tunggu saja, Aku rasa akan ada hal yang menarik dilihat nanti",

"Apasih ?", Taemin penasaran dengan maksud Jongin sedangkan Eunhyuk yang duduk di kursi belakang sendirian hanya fokus pada _smartphone_ nya.

"Ck… jangan banyak bertanya, biarkan Aku menyetir dengan benar, Kau juga akan tahu nanti".

.

.

Ini pertama kali Eunhyuk menginjakkan kaki di tempat teman sekelasnya, meskipun sering Taemin mengajak Eunhyuk untuk datang dan bermain di rumahnya, namun selalu saja Eunhyuk mempunyai alasan sibuk selama ini. Benar-benar rumah yang besar dan sangat mewah, begitu pendapat Eunhyuk setelah memasuki pintu ber cat putih tersebut.

"Appa mu dimana, Taem ?",

"Hah ?, Apa Kau barusaja menanyakan dimana Appa ku ?", Taemin merasa aneh dengan Jongin yang bahkan belum sempat duduk namun langsung bertanya demikian.

"Hmm, Dimana Lee Ahjushi ?, Apa Dia tidak di rumah ?",

"Aneh, untuk Apa Kau menanyakan dimana Appa ku ?",

"Untuk kesopanan tentusaja, benar begitu kan Hyukkie ?", Eunhyuk yang namanya barusaja disebut Jongin hanya mengangguk kikuk, namja ini begitu pendiam.

"Masih di kantor mungkin",

"Yah… sayang sekali", Jongin membuat-buat nada kecewanya.

"Ck… cepat duduk dan keluarkan bukumu !",

"Aish, kenapa buru-buru sekali sih. Hyukkie, Kau tidak mau berkeliling rumah Taemin dulu untuk melihat-lihat, Kau baru pertama kali kemari bukan ?",

"Eh itu… iya", Eunhyuk menjawab lirih.

" _Geure_ , ayo Aku antarkan melihat-lihat, akan Aku tunjukkan pula bagaimana wajah Lee Ahjushi, Kau tahu Dia sangat tampan dan Aku yakin Kau ak—",

"JONGIN !", Taemin menegur, anak manis ini berpikir sahabatnya mulai keterlaluan.

"Wae ?, Appa mu memang tampan dan… single",

"Tidak waras !", Taemin menjadi tahu alasan Jongin menyebut-nyebut Appa nya sedari tadi. Ia ingat pembicaraannya dengan Jongin kemarin terkait Appa nya yang memeluk seorang namja berseragam sama dengannya, mungkin Jongin berpikir jika itu Eunhyuk.

CKLEK

"TAEMIN, APPA PULANG !", Suara keras terdengar tepat di belakang mereka, Eunhyuk yang duduk membelakangi merasa membeku dengan suara yang didengarnya, walaupun hanya beberapa kali bertemu, namun mengingat orang yang barusaja berteriak pernah membisikkan sesuatu sensual di telinganya membuat manis itu menjadi takut untuk tahu jika benar pemiliknya adalah orang yang ada di bayangannya sekarang.

" _Great_ , waktu yang sangat tepat", Komentar Jongin begitu mendengar langkah kaki tegas yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Anyeong Ahjushi…", Jongin berbalik dan memberi salam yang tentu saja dibuat-buat sopan.

"Oh ada Jongin, iya anyeong", Donghae membalas singkat dan belum memperhatikan jika ada seorang lagi yang dibawa anaknya tengah berdiri perlahan dan berbalik melihatnya.

"Ahjushi kami membawa teman baru dan Aku yakin Ahjushi akan sangat suk—aww", Taemin menginjak kaki Jongin ketika ia belum selesai mengenalkan Eunhyuk. Untuk apa juga dikenalkan toh dua orang yang belum menyadari satu sama lain itu juga sudah saling mengenal. Donghae yang melihat anaknya meliriki Jongin atau juga seorang lagi di sudut secara bergantian hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu Appa, Aku mengajak teman satu lagi ke rumah…",

"Bukan masalah", Donghae menjawab demikian kemudian menoleh ke samping kirinya memastikan seperti apa teman anaknya.

"Manis kan Ahjushi ?", Jongin benar-benar di luar kendali, anak ini bertanya saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling menukar pandangan sedikit terkejut. Tidak lama Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Panggilannya Hyukkie jika Ahjushi belum tahu", Eunhyuk menunduk takut, ia benar-benar tidak tahu jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan harus bertemu Donghae di rumahnya langsung dan yang paling parah ia tidak membayangkan jika Taemin adalah anak dari orang yang ia kagumi itu.

"Ndee, Aku akan mengingatnya. Hyukkie, panggilan yang manis", Donghae tersenyum dan Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan canggung.

"Sepertinya kalian akan mengerjakan sesuatu, kalau begitu Aku tinggal", Donghae berjalan melewati Taemin juga Jongin dengan santai, namun ia berhenti sebentar dan mengerlingkan matanya pada Eunhyuk yang sesaat setelahnya merona dengan tindakan kecilnya.

"Hyukkie, Aku ganti baju terlebih dahulu, mungkin Kau mau membuat minuman di dapurku ?",

"Oh oke, Aku akan membuatnya", Eunhyuk mengikuti dimana Taemin mengarahkannya dan di sini hanya tersisa Jongin yang masih memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Aku sangat yakin jika itu memang Dia".

Eunhyuk berfokus menuangkan sesuatu pada beberapa gelas di depannya, pekerjaan seperti ini sudah tidak diragukan lagi tingkat keahliannya dan Taemin tahu jika temannya memang suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini, itulah alasan kenapa Taemin meminta Eunhyuk yang membuat minuman. Terlalu bersemangat membuat minuman, Eunhyuk tidak sadar jika namja dengan celana rumahan santai yang barusaja ingin mengambil air dari kulkas terus saja memperhatikannya dari belakang.

'Seksi', Kata pertama dalam benak Donghae melihat Eunhyuk yang sedikit membungkuk sehingga menunjukkan keindahan bokong yang masih terbalut celana seragam tersebut.

"Ups… Aku memberi gula terlalu banyak, astaga… ini akan kemanisan",

Greb

"Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kemanisanmu, _Babe_ …",

Eunhyuk merinding, ia membatu merasakan tangan hangat yang memenjarakan tubuh sempitnya, dada bidang juga terasa menempel di punggungnya, apalagi suara seksi yang berani berkomentar barusan.

"Ah—Ahjushi…",

Cup

Donghae mengecup lehernya dengan santai, paruh baya ini begitu berani dan tidak peduli jika mungkin anaknya tiba-tiba datang. Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak semakin cepat ketika Donghae malah semakin gencar menciumi leher putihnya, ia tidak bisa bergerak karena tangan Donghae masih menahannya dari kanan dan kiri.

Cup… cup… cup

Kecupan Donghae terdengar sedikit keras dan ini membuat Eunhyuk tambah merasa gugup, sedikit takut jika Taemin akan datang dan melihat ini.

"Ahjushi…",

SEEET

Eunhyuk berhasil melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan berbalik, namun ini tidak cukup bagus mengingat posisi Donghae yang masih memenjarakannya dan parahnya wajah tampan Donghae semakin bisa ia lihat.

"Waeyo ?, Kau ingin Aku mengecup bagian lain ?", Eunhyuk membelalak mendengar pertanyaan ini, tentu bukan ini maksudnya, ia hanya tidak ingin pertemanannya dengan Taemin berakhir karena hal tidak senonoh ini.

"Tid—tidak Ahjushi, ini—ini tidak ben—hkkh…",

Donghae memagut bibir Eunhyuk cepat, sedangkan Eunhyuk menggeleng dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong dada Donghae.

"Mmkk—hh…", Bukannya menuruti kemauan remaja seksi ini, Donghae malah memperdalam permainan salivanya, lidahnya aktif menggesek langit-langit Eunhyuk yang jujur saja terasa geli dan memabukkan.

"Ngghh…", Tangan Eunhyuk terasa lemas dan bukannya memukul dada Donghae, tangan Eunhyuk malah meremas kuat kaos yang dipakai Donghae dibagian dada. Anak ini mendesah juga bukan tanpa alasan, Donghae dengan sengaja memajukan pinggulnya hingga membuat penis keduanya saling menekan.

"Hkk—mmhh…", Eunhyuk tidak dapat menahannya lagi, Donghae benar-benar ahli untuk tindakan dewasa seperti ini. Donghae kembali menekan pinggulnya dan membuat Eunhyuk yang entah sadar atau tidak juga ikut memajukan miliknya. Keduanya masih saling memagut, tangan Eunhyuk juga perlahan berpindah pada tengkuk Donghae, tangan Donghae pun juga perlahan mengelus punggung Eunhyuk ke bawah hingga sampai pada kedua bokong sintalnya.

"Unghh~", Eunhyuk membuka matanya karena Donghae tiba-tiba meremas bokongnya.

Pyach

Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dan memberi kesempatan Eunhyuk meraup udara dalam.

"Bokong mu sangat padat, Tahu ?", Donghae memuji dan kembali menciumi wajah Eunhyuk.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Tasty Ahjushi .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Hyukkie kenapa lama sekali sih ?", Taemin bertanya pada Jongin yang saat ini terlihat santai dengan gadget nya.

"Biarkan saja, nanti kalau sudah selesai dengan urusannya juga akan kembali", Jawab Jongin seakan mengerti dengan kejadian yang sedang terjadi di dapur.

"Urusan, memangnya urusan Apa ?", Tanya Taemin mulai curiga.

"Ehm… membuat minum kan ?", Jawab Jongin sekali lagi dengan dibuat-buat benar.

"Ck… Aku akan menyusulnya saja",

"Terserah", Jongin tidak benar-benar berpikir jika Taemin akan ke dapur, anak ini biasanya tidak rumit dengan urusan orang, tapi ternyata Taemin benar-benar pergi.

"Ya Taem !", Terlambat karena Taemin sudah terlebih dahulu beranjak.

"Sial !".

.

.

"Unghh~ mmhh…", Eunhyuk menggeram dengan sedikit keras. Pinggul Donghae tidak bekerja seperti sebelumnya, tapi lututnya yang sekarang bekerja, mendusal dengan gerakan memutar yang tentusaja membuat Eunhyuk menutup mata dengan perasaan nikmat yang sangat.

"Kau sangat cantik jika seperti ini", Donghae membuat beberapa kancing kemeja Eunhyuk terlepas dan beberapa tanda kemerahan sudah bersarang di dada tanpa cela itu. Eunhyuk merasa dirinya panas dengan perlakuan Donghae ini, ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan ketakutannya tadi. Dan entah keberanian darimana tangan Eunhyuk menarik wajah Donghae hingga mendekat dan menempelkan bibir penuhnya pada milik Donghae, mungkin sedikit cerdas untuk membuat desahannya tidak terdengar dari luar. Donghae yang merasa mangsanya sangat siap dengan ajakan gilanya juga semakin senang, masih dengan berpagutan ia mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan menaikkannya untuk menduduki meja. Tangan Donghae mulai meraba dan memelintir nipple tegang Eunhyuk.

"Enghhh~", Sensasi keenakan yang Eunhyuk dapat membuat anak ini reflex menyilangkan kakinya pada kaki Donghae. Bibir Donghae perlahan juga turun ke dagu dan leher Eunhyuk, tidak hanya mengecupi namun juga memberi gigitan. Langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat tidak dapat keduanya dengar mengingat desahan Eunhyuk lumayan keras di telinga Donghae.

Sluuurp

"Unghh Ahjushii anghhh~", Eunhyuk menjambak rambut Donghae begitu tampan itu menggigit nipple nya sedikit keras.

Tap

"Hah… APP—",

Jongin yang ada di belakang Taemin segera membekap bibir sahabatnya dengan cepat sebelum teriakan keterkejutan begitu saja merusak suasana di dalam dapur tersebut.

"Shuuut… akan Aku jelaskan, tapi Kau tetap diam !", Taemin yang masih shock hanya mengangguk.

"Yang Kau lihat di depan sana adalah kebenaran dan Aku harap Kau tidak akan marah pada Hyukkie ataupun Appa mu", Jongin menjelaskan perlahan dan Taemin hanya mampu mengangguk-angguk.

"Hyukkie lah yang sebenarnya Appa mu temui waktu itu dan sekarang… yah _you know_ lah, seperti itu", Jongin menunjuk obyek di depan sana yang masih bergulat mesra dengan santai.

"Tap—tapi Jong, it—itu…",

"Tenang saja, Aku pikir bukannya ide bagus jika orang yang tepat itu adalah Hyukkie",

"Tapi Jong, Hyukkie anak baik-baik dan—dan Appa ku ?",

"Shuut, sudahlah… anak baik dari mana yang merasa nikmat ketika digagahi namja brengsek seperti Appa mu ?", Mungkin Jongin berlebihan ketika mengatai Donghae.

"Tapi tetap saja…",

" _See_ !, Lihat bagaimana Hyukkie memejamkan matanya dan mendesah seperti itu, came on Taem, buat ini mudah dan berakhir nikmat untuk keduanya, Appa mu juga sudah berubah kan akhir-akhir ini, siapa tahu itu memang karena Hyukkie",

" _So_ ?", Tanya Taemin pada akhirnya.

"—", Jongin membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sahabatnya dan membuat Taemin membuka bibir terkejut setelah mendengarnya.

"Kau gila !",

"Itu ide brilliant kok",

"Baik, tapi malam ini Aku tidak ingin mencium bau sperma !",

"Good boy, biar Aku yang mengurus, sekarang Kau ke depan saja dahulu", Jongin mendorong bahu Taemin untuk menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Huuh… Sayang sekali adegan porno nya harus di skip", Jongin melihat bagaimana Appa temannya sangat atraktif menciumi dan meraba teman sekelasnya itu, ekspresi Eunhyuk juga kurang lebih mampu membuatnya merinding, merasa siap untuk menghentikan kegiatan di depan sana Jongin melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

"Ahh rasanya haus sekali, minumnya dimana ya ?",

Deg

Pyach

SREET

Eunhyuk mendorong bahu Donghae, suara Jongin yang sedikit keras mampu menyadarkannya dan menghentikan kegiatan yang seharusnya masih bisa diteruskan ini. Wajah Donghae terlihat enggan, akan tetapi Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit merapikan penampilan untuk segera beranjak dari dapur.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya kegiatan mereka batal.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Tasty Ahjushi .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Donghae merapikan beberapa dokumen untuk ia masukkan ke dalam tas nya. Hari sudah hampir larut malam dan ia baru selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Wajah tampannya sedikit lusuh karena lelah, beberapa kancing kemejanya juga terlihat lepas karena pendingin ruangan tidak membuat paruh baya ini cukup segar, harapannya hanya satu ia yang cepat sampai di rumah. Matanya melirik pada smartphone yang ada di samping, ia nyalakan kemudian senyuman terulas dari bibir tipisnya, niatnya hanya untuk mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang, akan tetapi gambaran Eunhyuk dan Taemin terlihat tersenyum menggemaskan di sana. Melihat hal ini ia kembali melankolis lagi akan perasaan yang tempo hari ia ungkapkan pada remaja seumuran anaknya itu.

Setelah memakirkan mobil dengan rapi, Donghae perlahan memasuki rumahnya, lampu-lampu dimatikan yang menandakan Taemin sudah tidur. Kaki Donghae terus melangkah semakin mendekat ke arah kamarnya tanpa rasa curiga, padahal saat ini terdengar suara krasak-krusuk dari dalam sana.

 _"Eunghh~",_

Donghae berhenti sebentar untuk mencerna.

"Heh, seperti suara Hyukkie… ahh tidak mungkin, otakku terlalu kotor sepertinya", Donghae mencoba menepis dan masih santai, desahan yang barusaja ia dengar begitu saja ia abaikan.

 _"Nghh hkk—akhh…",_

Lagi dan semakin terdengar hebat begitu ia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Donghae berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin ia salah dengar kali ini. Pelan ia menarik gagang pintu dan mendorong ke dalam.

Gelap dan kosong.

Klek

Donghae menekan saklar dan benar tidak menemukan apa-apa di sini. Mungkin yang beberapa kali ia dengar hanya imajinasi liarnya saja, ia bahkan tidak menyewa seseorang beberapa minggu ini apalagi sampai meminta untuk datang ke kamarnya. Merasa ingin segera membersihkan diri, Donghae segera melepas dasi juga ikat pinggangnya.

 _"Ungghhhh~ Ahjushihhh",_

Donghae menoleh, samping kirinya adalah kamar mandi dan ia bersumpah jika suara itu berasal dari sana, bahkan gemericik air juga terdengar dari sana, ini menandakan jika di dalam sana memang mungkin ada seseorang.

 _"Jongin-ah, Kau yakin yang kita lakukan tidak salah ?", Terdengar sedikit ketakutan dalam pertanyaan yang diberikan Taemin._

 _"Tentu, selain untuk membuktikan yang kita lihat kemarin, Aku rasa ini ide bagus membuat Appa mu menjadi orang yang bertanggungjawab",_

 _"Tapi Kau tahu kan efek dari obat yang Kau berikan untuk Hyukkie, Kau menggunakannya banyak sekali, Aku khawatir ia tidak akan baik-baik saja",_

 _"Dia baik",_

 _"Dan darimana Kau yakin demikian, Kau juga mengikatnya di bawah shower yang menyala, Aku takut ia kedinginan",_

 _"Penakut !, justru itu membuatnya seksi, sudahlah… Kau terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, tidur dulu sana, besok pagi-pagi kita harus kembali ke rumahmu untuk memastikan"._

.

.

Brak

—jushiih~",

Mata Donghae melebar dan bibirnya terbuka, pendengarannya memang berfungsi dengan baik, air mengalir membasahi lantai yang ia pijak, namun yang paling penting bukanlah hal itu, lebih kepada namja dengan kemeja putih basah yang terlentang pasrah di lantai.

"Hyu—Hyukkie ?", Donghae tiba-tiba terbata. Eunhyuk yang ada di bawah sana, kulitnya tembus pandang karena apa yang menutupinya sudah basah, yang semakin membuat dagu Donghae serasa jatuh adalah bagian kaki Eunhyuk yang tidak tertutup apa-apa, jari-jari kaki anak itu menekuk dengan kedua paha yang diapit erat.

"Sial !, Kim brengsek, Kenapa ia mengikatmu seperti ini", Donghae mendekat dan jelas ia tahu ulah siapa yang membuat asetnya tidak berdaya begini.

Donghae menyentuh bahu Eunhyuk, berharap namja yang dalam keadaan tidak baik itu tersadar, namun respon yang ia dapatkan justru,

"Emmhh…", Eunhyuk mendesah dengan mata sayu dan meremas tangan Donghae sensual.

"Shit !", Donghae mulai terpengaruh.

"Ahjushihhh tolonghh…", Eunhyuk mencengkeram kemeja Donghae kuat dan tanpa Donghae sadari ia telah basah juga di bawah shower dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap. Merasa Donghae diam saja dan tidak merespon permohonannya dengan sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk mencoba berlutut kemudian berdiri dengan berpegangan pada Donghae, Donghae seperti orang bodoh yang masih diam saja memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Eunhyuk.

Greb

Eunhyuk meraih kerah Donghae dan perlahan mendekatkan ke arahnya.

Sluurp

Donghae bahkan masih tidak merespon dengan hisapan Eunhyuk di bibirnya, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal akan tetapi ia seperti masih merasa ini bukan sesuatu yang nyata.

"Nghhh Ahjusshihh…", Eunhyuk merengek dan barulah Donghae sadar jika ini sangatlah nyata.

'Kim Jongin memang cerdas', Pujinya dalam hati.

"Waeyo ?", Donghae bertanya dingin, Eunhyuk yang kembali mendekatkan wajahnya bahkan ia tahan.

"Wae ?, Katakan apa yang terjadi !", Eunhyuk mengedipkan mata sayunya, tidakkah Donghae tahu tersiksanya dia selama hampir dua jam menunggu di bawah shower yang menyala.

"Pan—panasshh",

"Panas ?, Kau bahkan memakai pakaian basah", Donghae menjawab masih dingin, ia hanya ingin Eunhyuk mengatakan sesuatu yang seksi dan semakin membuatnya menegang.

"Ak—Akuuhh…", Eunhyuk menggeleng, tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, yang jelas ia merasa berkali lipat lebih nikmat walau dengan sentuhan biasa dari Donghae.

"Kenapa ?, Kau merasa panas ?, Ingin ku cium ?, Ingin kusentuh ?, atau ingin Aku mas—",

"Masuki Aku !", Eunhyuk menjawab lirih namun sangat cepat, wajahnya menunduk dan kata-kata seperti itulah yang Donghae inginkan.

"Hmm… masuki ya, Apa yang harus Aku masuki ?", Donghae mendekat dan membuat Eunhyuk terhimpit tubuh kekarnya dengan dinding. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat sangat seksi di bawah kucuran air seperti ini.

"It—ituuhh mmhh", Donghae tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya diam ketika Eunhyuk kembali melumat bibirnya. Tangan Eunhyuk bahkan lebih berani dengan membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Donghae.

"Nghhhkk…", Eunhyuk sengaja mengundang Donghae dengan desahannya, ia ingin segera didominasi sebenarnya. Tidak ingin mempermainkan terlalu jauh Donghae pun menekan kepalanya, ia memperdalam pertukaran salivanya. Tangannya mendarat pada bokong sintal Eunhyuk, ia menyadari satu hal lagi jika namja di kungkungannya ini tidak memakai underware.

"Arghhh…", Eunhyuk menjauhkan wajahnya, Donghae barusaja meraih penisnya dan tentusaja tidak didiamkan, itu yang membuat Eunyuk menggeram.

"Sudah tegang sekali ya ?, kasihannya", Eunhyuk menutup matanya dan kembali membuat desahan-desahan yang membangkitkan Donghae. Tangan Donghae mengurut pelan dan sangat gentle bagian yang dirasa Eunhyuk sangat keras sedari tadi.

"Mmmhh Ahjushihh~", Tangan Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan kemeja Donghae, pertama kali untuknya melihat bagaimana bentukan dada yang sangat nyaman untuk disandari tersebut.

"Mulai nakal eoh…", Donghae merasa tangan dingin Eunhyuk membentuk pola abstrak di dekat abs dan dadanya.

"Lepas celanaku juga, Sayang…", Eunhyuk sedikit kesulitan namun berhasil melepaskan celana Donghae dan tinggallah underware hitam yang menonjol pada bagian depan karena penis Donghae yang sudah membengkak.

"Ummhh…", Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae, tubuhnya hampir merosot karena Donghae yang mengocok juniornya tiba-tiba.

"Mmhhh Ahjushihh leb—lebihh cepathh oughh…",Tinggal menunggu hitungan detik sebenarnya mengingat Eunhyuk yang memang sudah terangsang sedari dua jam yang lalu, akan tetapi di puncak-puncak Donghae menambah kecepatannya, ia menghentikan dengan paksa.

"Heuh ?", Eunhyuk membuka matanya dengan lemas dan menatap Donghae semakin sayu.

"Aku juga sudah sangat menegang, aturannya Kau yang mengoral milikku dahulu…", Eunhyuk mengerti maksud Donghae, ia ingin cepat terpuaskan, mungkin itu yang membuatnya lebih peka dengan keadaan Donghae. Matanya mengarah ke bawah, ia melihat bagaimana underware itu menggembung sangat besar, perlahan tangan pucatnya ia gerakkan untuk menyentuh benda keras yang sepertinya sangat panjang tersebut.

"Ughh… pintar !", Eunhyuk tanpa sadar telah meremas junior Donghae, matanya terlihat sangat menginginkan benda digenggamannya ini. Jari-jari lemasnya bergerak acak, justru itu yang membuat Donghae menggeram manly karena geli.

SRUUK

"Unghh~", Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk untuk berlutut, di posisi seperti ini pas sekali wajah Eunhyuk berhadapan dengan miliknya. Sedikit ingin menggoda Eunhyuk, tangannya menarik underware tersebut dengan sangat pelan hingga saat sepenuhnya junior tersebut dapat remaja itu lihat, mencuat menggesek pipinya. Eunhyuk membuka bibirnya kagum dan Donghae hanya tersenyum. Tangan Eunhyuk kembali mengarah pada benda itu, menyentuh dengan lembut dan Donghae menyukainya.

"Lakukan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah kulakukan, buat ia semakin keras, Kau tahu jika semakin keras dan besar maka akan semakin nikmat untukmu", Mendengar kalimat Donghae, darah Eunhyuk semakin berdesir mengarah pada juniornya, kakinya kembali mengapit membayangkan senikmat apa yang Donghae maksud.

"Lakukan dengan cepat atau Aku tidak akan memasuki mu", Eunhyuk sedikit kaget, ia tidak ingin membuat Donghae menunggu hingga ia dengan perlahan menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas juga mengocok.

"Mmhh _nice baby_ …", Kegiatan ini hanya berlangsung sepuluh menit, bukan karena Donghae keluar secepat itu, Donghae jelas hanya ingin mengeluarkan nanti.

"Berbaring dan buka lebar pahamu !", Eunhyuk menurut saja, yang jelas ia ingin segera merasakan klimaks basah yang sebenarnya.

"Astaga lubangmu, benar-benar mengundangku", Donghae memperhatikan bagian itu dan menyambar sabun cair di dekatnya, ini sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Eunhyuk, namja itu hanya melihat bagaimana Donghae mengoleskan sabun tersebut di jarinya.

"Aku yakin milikmu sangat sempit dan akan sedikit sakit, tapi setelahnya sangat nikmat sekali, lebih dari di mobil waktu itu", Sebelum Donghae benar-benar memasukkan telunjuknya, ia sempat memberi Eunhyuk kecupan di kening.

"Hekhhh unghh…", Jari-jari Eunhyuk menekuk dan mencakar lantai, ia berpegangan lebih erat karena perih melandanya.

"Sak—sakithh oughh…",

"Tahan, rasakan bagaimana jariku akan menemukan sesuatu", Donghae meneruskan aksinya, ia menambah jari tengahnya sehingga ada dua jari di sana.

"Sak—sakitt hiks… Ahjushihh mmh—sakithh", Eunhyuk meneteskan air matanya, namun Donghae tak akan peduli dan berubah kasihan, ia membuat gerakan menggunting untuk memperlebar dalaman lubang sempit tersebut.

"Sak—sakit sekali—ugh… hentika—arghhh…",

" _Nice_ !", Rintihan Eunhyuk berubah menjadi desahan begitu Donghae menemukan yang ia cari, ia terus melakukan sesuatu pada spot ini hingga lubang Eunhyuk semakin berkedut.

"Nghhh… ughhh Ahjushihhh… ourchh", Eunhyuk menutup matanya erat sedangkan Donghae semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"See, Kau memang jalang polos yang sangat seksi", Kata-kata kotor Donghae membuat Eunhyuk semakin terangsang.

"Ah—ahjushihh Ak—Akuuhhh arghhhhh…", Eunhyuk melepaskan semuanya, bahkan cairannya membasahi beberapa bagian wajah Donghae.

"Cantik sekali…", Donghae menarik jarinya kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengocok miliknya sendiri yang sudah sangat keras.

"Mau merasakan lebih kan, Sayang ?", Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Diam berarti iya bukan ?, persiapkan dirimu dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar", Donghae melebarkan paha Eunhyuk kembali, mempersiapkan miliknya untuk memasuki surga.

"Mm—arghhhh…", Eunhyuk kembali mengeluarkan air matanya, Donghae mendorong pinggulnya perlahan padahal, tapi masih sangat sakit untuk Eunhyuk, lubang perawan memang sangat sensitif.

"Ughh—perih, perih Ahjushihh", Eunhyuk memohon, tapi apa yang bisa Donghae lakukan selain mendorong miliknya lebih karena tidak mungkin ia berhenti.

"Angh… sempithhh Sayang", Donghae menggeram setelah berusaha memasukkan semuanya, ia berhenti sebentar dan menundukkan tubuhnya, mengusap air mata Eunhyuk dan mengecup singkat bibir merah tersebut.

"Aku berjanji sakitnya tidak akan lama, rileks kan tubuhmu, Aku akan bergerak", Donghae menarik miliknya kemudian memajukannya lagi.

"Unghh~ pel—pelaanhhh", Eunhyuk mencengkeram lengan Donghae, ia masih saja merasa sakit dan perih.

"Ahh… Aku rasa setelah ini tidak bisa pelan…", Donghae merasakan sensasinya, _hole_ Eunhyuk meremasnya kuat, gila namja ini benar-benar nikmat.

"Arrhh Ahjushihhh… oughhh…", Donghae menambah kecepatannya, gerakannya mulai brutal, tapi Eunhyuk juga mulai menikmati.

"Anghh… Katakan lebih cepat jika ingin cepat, katakan lebih dalam jika ini kurang",

"Cep—cepathh… lebihh cepat—arghh…", Donghae melihat bagaimana wajah Eunhyuk menikmati gerakannya, ia juga tidak peduli jika lubang namja yang ia garap sedikit mengeluarkan darah, yang ia tahu Eunhyuk juga sama-sama merasakan nikmatnya.

"Lagi, katakan lagi Sayanghh…", Donghae tahu jika Eunhyuk hampir sampai dari kedutan di dalam sana.

"Anghhh arghhh… Ahjushihh dalam—arghh… lebih dalamhh…", Donghae menuruti dengan menumbuk spot itu semakin cepat.

"Ahhh—arghhh aunghhhh…", Kembali Eunhyuk menumpahkan cairannya, anak ini lemas namun masih mengeluarkan desahan-desahan karena Donghae belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Donghae lama sekali jika dalam urusan bercinta seperti ini, ia memang sangat tangguh, Eunhyuk bahkan sudah beberapa kali klimaks, namun ia baru akan kali ini.

"Ketatkanhh, ketatkan Sayang !", Eunhyuk mengerti maksud Donghae dan ia menuruti perintah tersebut.

"Anghhh… Sar—saranghae Hyukkiehh", Donghae keluar setelahnya, geraman yang sangat berbeda dengan Eunhyuk tentusaja. Eunhyuk merasakan lubangnya sangat hangat dan penuh, Donghae masih mempertahankan miliknya di sana, memang ingin menumpahkan cairannya dahulu walaupun terlihat tidak cukup dan meluber keluar.

Plop

"Lelah, Cinta ?", Donghae membangunkan Eunhyuk untuk duduk di pangkuannya, si mesum ini tidak mungkin bertanya hanya untuk basa-basi, apalagi dengan meletakkan Eunhyuk di atasnya seperti ini.

"Ndee…", Eunhyuk mengangguk, tubuhnya masih sangat ingin melakukannya lagi jika Donghae masih mau menggagahinya.

"Tapi Aku masih ingin lagi, Bagaimana ?", Benar bukan, Donghae mencium Eunhyuk sebelum Eunhyuk mengeluarkan kata dari bibirnya.

Mereka terus berlanjut dengan berbagai gaya yang tentu membuat keduanya merasa puas. Ronde terakhir mereka ada pada bed yang saat ini sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Eunhyuk sudah memejamkan matanya ketika Donghae membenarkan posisi tidurnya, sedangkan Donghae masih mengelus surai lembut Eunhyuk yang basah oleh keringat, tidak ia pedulikan seberapa besar dosa dan akibat yang ia dapatkan, yang jelas sesi bercintanya kali ini tidak dapat ia lupakan atau menjadi hal sesaat. Tangan Donghae bergerak menuju lampu, ingin ia matikan, namun ada secarik kertas yang mencolok sehingga mau tak mau harus ia ambil.

 _Satu, Taemin sudah tau segalanya, hubungan Appa dengan Hyukkie. Dua, Taemin tidak akan marah dan tidak akan mengadu pada Halmoni. Tiga, bertanggungjawablah dengan menikahinya…_

 _Selamat menikmati teman sekelasku, J_

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya, ia bahkan sudah membayangkan Taemin akan menjambak atau menjewer telinganya, tapi yang barusaja ia baca merupakan suatu restu yang sempat ia pikirkan bagaimana rumitnya. Taemin memang yang paling tahu tentangnya.

"Ahjushi…", Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae lirih.

"Hei, Kau terbangun, tidurlah Sayang…", Donghae mendekap Eunhyuk dengan lengan kekarnya.

"Ak—Aku… selamat malam", Eunhyuk salah tingkah dengan perlakuan Donghae, wajahnya tepat menempel di bidang Donghae.

"Ha..ha.. ini sudah hampir pagi, Sayangku. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Kau katakan ?",

"It—itu… Taem—",

"Tidak akan ada masalah, tidurlah. Aku yakin Kau sangat lelah, mimpi yang indah, Saranghae…",

Chup

Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk, perlakuan ayah satu anak ini benar-benar dewasa, apalagi Eunhyuk mendengarkan kata-kata cinta beberapa kali selama mereka bercinta.

"Nad—nadoo…".

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview chap 1 dan mengingatkan saya untuk lanjut selama lebih dari satu bulan ini.

Ini sudah lanjut, Teman. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya dan untuk monster in me chap 12 on proses di 2800 an word nya.

Jangan lupa review lagi teman-teman, buat yang sudah lupa bisa dibaca chap 1 nya.

Thanks :*


End file.
